


Oath

by rattkingg



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Death, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Polyamory, Witches, nobody's safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattkingg/pseuds/rattkingg
Summary: the kingdom sat between the ocean and mountains. it was good, considering it was easier for the mermaids to get from land to sea. however, it wasn't the best considering the dragons came from the top of the mountains.and with the two dragons that came, it caused problems within the kingdom. they didn't totally overthrow the prince, they were definitely hinting that they would do so.and it seems like it would happen until three people came around to face them.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, saihara shuichi/oma kokichi/kaito momota
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

the village was engulfed in flames. black flames, specifically. 

almost everyone had gotten out, or had perished because of the four dragons that were the cause of it. nobody would have expected the dragons to attack a village of dragons, yet, it had happened. 

"is everybody dead? or out of here?" the question came from the only male, his red eyes narrowed in boredom and annoyance. 

the girl with the cream pigtails laughed and rolled her eyes slightly. "who the hell cares? even if there is anybody here, they'll be totally screwed! just think about it!"

the male rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "whatever." he hissed quietly as he glanced around. 

the smallest of the four, who looked like she couldn't be any more than ten, perked up when she heard crying. she lightly tugged on the girl with the pigtails' hand, her teal eyes flashing curiously. "do you hear that?"

"t-there's a kid?" the fourth squeaked out, her lavender eyes wide. 

"shut up," the first girl snapped at her before she glanced around carefully, her eyes landing on a building. the lavender eyed girl flinched, though swiftly closed her mouth. the first girl motioned for them to follow her, walking swiftly towards it, her heeled boots clicking harshly against the gravel. 

the male frowned slightly upon realizing where they were though didn't say anything, his gaze falling to the child that was sitting in the middle of the floor.

the toddler was sitting on a green jacket, sniffling and letting out pitiful cries. the girl with pigtails let out a quiet sigh, rolling her eyes. "damn, it's just some baby. this isn't that fun." she muttered quietly. 

the teal eyed child tilted her head, and glanced between the toddler and the older male who was giving it a look of annoyance. "he looks like he recognizes you." she murmured. 

"why the hell would it recognize me?" he hissed slightly as he glared at her briefly before focusing on the toddler again. 

the toddler, who had wild black hair and lavender eyes, had mostly stopped crying to instead whimper pitifully and reach out to him when he had saw the male. "d-daddy-"

"i'm not your dad," he huffed quietly, his red eyes shining in annoyance. "can't we leave now? this thing is gonna die without its mom anyways."

"b-but we could probably u-use it. i-it's not like its a h-human," the girl with lavender eyes stammered out, shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

"exactly!" the first girl laughed again, her blue eyes glinting dangerously as she glanced between the toddler and to the child who was holding her hand. "tsumugi can train him once he gets older. then they can start missions."

"cool!" she chirped happily as she glanced to the child. "i wonder what his name is..." she hummed quietly. the taller girl grinned slightly as she turned to face her, patting her head. 

"why don't you go look for clues, yeah?" she hummed. the child nodded swiftly and darted further into the house to look to see if there was any traces of a name for the child. 

once she was gone the girl crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, her eyes flashing dangerously as she eyed the male beside her. "what's wrong? you seem uncomfortable here."

"fuck off. let's just hurry up and get out of here. it's boring." he growled lowly, turning away from her. 

"i-i think he wants you," the other girl said as she glanced down at the child who was starting to whimper again, stretching his arms out towards the male. 

he let out a groan of frustration before stalking over to the toddler and picked him up begrudgingly. "how old is he?"

"h-he looks s-six in human form. but he could probably be younger in dragon age. we-we'll probably have to stay with him for a while l-longer to figure it out. he doesn't seem to t-talk much."

"he like, totally probably doesn't want to because his mommy and daddy died or whatever." the blue eyed girl snickered as she looked down at the kid. 

"mommy?" the toddler mumbled, seeming confused by the word. 

"huh? what, do ya got two dads or something?" she huffed. she rolled her eyes slightly when the kid nodded, though tsumugi had come back in to the room holding a few papers. 

"his name is ko-ki-chi," she hummed quietly, drawing out the syllables. "ouma. this says some weird names, but they don't really look like one could be female. i think he had two dads." 

"yeah, we already figured this out. whatever, let's just go." the red eyed male grunted before he started out of the house in annoyance, awkwardly holding kokichi, who had fallen asleep. 

tsumugi hummed happily as she handed the cream haired girl the papers, watching as she pocketed them. once she had she had taken her hand again and started after the two. the other girl had quickly scampered after them. 

"you think i can actually train him? do you think i'll be good at it?" she hummed gently, a bounce to her step. 

"i wouldn't have said that if i didn't think you could. it'll be a couple of years, of course. you'll do fine. and once you do, i have the perfect place for you two to take over." 

as they were talking the male glared at the child in annoyance, his eyes half lidded. he had woken up, staring up at him with wide lavender eyes. "d-d-"

"i'm not your dad. your dad is dead or gone. stop trying to do that." he hissed slightly. 

the toddler huffed slightly, resting his head against the male's chest. "smells like dad." he mumbled quietly. 

"i wonder where his parents are. i mean, we didn't see anybody." tsumugi hummed quietly as she glanced up towards the girl again. 

"they probably ran and didn't think about him." she snickered slightly, shrugging. "or they got caught in the flames. whatever, it doesn't matter now. he's ours now." 

tsumugi tilted her head, though nodded a little. "mhm. he'll totally be cool. plus, he probably won't even remember this place." she snickered slightly. 

and thus, things were already set into stone.


	2. Chapter One

for being overrun by dragons, the town was pretty calm. perhaps it was only because the prince, rantaro, was calm. he had this calming aura to him. as if as long as he was around still, then everything would be okay. the dragons had taken over, sure. but they hadn’t actually overthrown the kingdom. Not yet, anyways. 

tsumugi had made it obvious that she planned to take over. the only reason that she hadn’t was because kokichi had taken a liking to rantaro. the younger dragon had taken an interest in the human and refused to let her off rantaro and taken his crown already. when they had first come around, rantaro had been welcoming. much more welcoming than other humans had been in the past. 

and since kokichi had never been around any other humans, he had grown an attachment to the male. he had decided that he was going to follow the male everywhere. to the shore when rantaro was going to see his girlfriend and her friends. Into town when he was simply socializing. it was rather like a puppy following around its new owner. 

Kokichi didn’t have an interest in the younger amami sisters. none of them had been as nice to the male. plus, they were loud and screechy. and they had acted annoying whenever he shifted. as if he would actually hurt anybody. he hadn’t when tsumugi had tried fighting rantaro, other then to stop her. he didn't know why they all thought he would other then the fact that he was dragon. 

he didn't really care about taking over the kingdom. he really didn't see the reason for it. yeah, he was supposed to be taking over for junko. but it wasn't really something that he really wanted to do. which, he probably should. she had been the one to take him in when his village burned down. she and her followers basically raised him. he should want to do whatever she told him without question. 

but something about this just didn't seem that great. like he was supposed to do something else. so, he didn't let tsumugi take control. which definitely pissed her off. but since junko had specifically told her that nothing could happen to kokichi, she couldn't do anything to him. 

so, he could basically do whatever he wanted. which was exactly what he was doing now. 

the small male let out a small hum as he walked a few feet behind rantaro, a bounce to his step. "hey, taro." he chirped softly as he shifted his bi-colored eyes to look at the back of the male's head. 

"yes, ouma?" rantaro hummed quietly as he continued his pace, shifting his head to look at him over his shoulder. 

"do we have to go see akamatsu? she doesn't even like me," kokichi whined with a pout, his shoulders slouched. 

"you know, you don't have to come with me," rantaro pointed out as he slowed down so that they were walking at the same pace. 

"yeah, but i want to hang out with you. it's not my fault that she acts like i'm a pest just because she's jealous or whatever." he said, his arms crossed his chest as he glanced up at him. 

"maybe you can talk to the kids again. they seem to enjoy your company. you apparently tell very good stories, you know." rantaro mused quietly, referring to the kids that were often beside the seashore. they often asked kokichi to tell them stories, because of the shadows he could control that he used to his advantage to help create visuals for the tales he spun. none of them were true. they were usually just fairy tales that he changed. 

"yeah but like, that's totally boring." kokichi groaned quietly as he tightened his ponytail. "maybe i wanna talk to you. what's lameo akamatsu gonna do, anyways? splash me with water?"

"she drenched you last time," rantaro reminded him with a soft chuckle, "besides, himiko and korekiyo are going to be there. and you don't get along with them even more than you don't with kaede." 

"seriously? i thought they were going to be with chabashiro and yonaga." 

"they came back early," rantaro shrugged as he walked down the few final steps down to the beach.

kokichi sighed quietly and rolled his eyes. whatever. it's not like he could really do much about the three mermaids. maybe it would be better to just deal with whatever kids came around and asked him to tell a story. 

"rantaro!" a blonde chirped, sitting on a rock near the water. her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail that was hanging against her shoulder, wearing a skirt and crop top. "and ouma. what a pleasant surprise." she said, her voice tense. 

it wasn't really a surprise. mermaids and dragons never got along that well. ever since the latter had first shown up. they were too aggressive for the ocean dweller's tastes. and the mermaids were too calm for the dragon's. 

"if it isn't my favorite mermaid ever!" kokichi chirped dryly, yellow and purple eyes flashing carefully as he looked over at her. 

she shook her head a little and sighed before nodding towards where a group of kids were playing. "they were asking if you were coming earlier. they probably want to hear another story." she said with a strained tone, which meant even if it wasn't true he better find a way to get anywhere from there.

it's not like she didn't like him. she definitely preferred him to tsumugi. but he was way too much to deal with. and half of the time she wasn't sure if he was actually playing or if he was serious. and whenever she tried figuring out he was just snarky and rude. so usually she just found some way to make sure that nothing could happen for that to happen. 

"y'know, if you wanted me to leave you could have just told me," kokichi mocked a pout before rolling his eyes and stretching his above his head. 

he walked over to the group, which he recognized about five of them, flicking his bangs out of his eyes a little. 

"look its kokichi!" one of them chirped when she had noticed him walking over. "tell us a story! pretty please!" 

"a story? again? i suppose," kokichi hummed lazily as he mocked boredom before sitting down on the rock beside them, stretching his legs out a little. "what do you guys wanna hear about today?" 

"the dragons losing!" one of the boys exclaimed. 

"that's so mean," kokichi rolled his eyes playfully as he ran his tongue against his fangs briefly before nodding. "mh, right. i suppose i gotta think like you guys for this one, huh?" he hummed as he flicked his wrist a little, the shadows of him and the kids beginning to weave around and shift. 

"right. so once upon a time, there was a kingdom. this kingdom was a rather powerful one. and the dragon queen wanted it to herself," kokichi hummed quietly as he closed his eyes in concentration. 

"and so she sent her best two dragons to go get it. the two quickly took control of the kingdom and everybody thought that there would be no way that they could ever get it back from the queen." as he spoke the shadows shifted and morphed as he told the story, creating what he said. "but, there was a rumor. a poet had heard about what was going on and went to his friend, the knight. he said, 'knight, you must save this kingdom!'. and of course the knight agreed. what kind of knight would he be if he didn't? so, he and the poet went to their friend. someone incredibly important. can you guess who?" kokichi cracked an eye open to look over to the group. 

"the princess?" one of the girls tilted her head a little. 

"no, that would be silly. the princess had to protect her own kingdom. they went to the head guard. the best warrior that the kingdom had ever seen. she even beat the knight, who was supposed to be the strongest." kokichi hummed as he closed his eyes again, going back to concentrating on controlling the shadows. 

"so they went on a perilous journey to get to the kingdom that had been overrun by the dragons. and they fought long and hard. and for a while it seemed as if they wouldn't win." 

"oh no! the dragons didn't kill them, did they?" one of the younger kids exclaimed in worry. 

kokichi chuckled lightly and shook his head a little. "of course not. have you ever heard of heroes dying? no, they suffered long and hard for a while. but with the help of a few special people, they managed to find a way to defeat the dragons. they needed to find what the queen loved the most, and needed to destroy it. and once they found that gem, they did just that. then the queen had no power, and so she had no way of making sure she had control of the kingdoms that she had taken control over. everything went back to normal."

"and everybody lived happily ever after?" the first girl tilted her head. 

"mh, yeah. they definitely did." kokichi hummed softly as he opened his eyes, the shadows going back to normal as he looked down at them. 

"for a dragon you're kinda cool. you're a lot nicer than that other one," she scrunched her nose up a little. 

kokichi chuckled slightly as he stood up and ruffled her hair a little. "ah, i suppose that that's a compliment. you're pretty cool for a human." he said, sticking his tongue out a little. he ruffled her hair a little before glancing up when he noticed a group of people walking along the beach. 

he sniffed the air a little, frowning slightly. something smelt... familiar. but it wasn't. he shook his head a little, puffing his cheeks out a little. weird. it smells like junko but... she's obviously not here. so what is it? 

he hesitated before waving to the kids. "i'll see you guys later, okay? i've got to go." he said, before darting over to rantaro and kaede. "taro! akamatsu!" he exclaimed as he slid to a stop. 

"what is it, ouma?" rantaro rose a brow as he looked down at the noirette, his head tilted slightly to the side. 

"those three. they're not from here. they're not, right? i don't recognize their scents." kokichi scrunched his nose up a little. 

"huh... he's right. they're not from here." kaede murmured lightly as she studied the trio briefly before glancing towards rantaro. "what do you think?"

"they don't look dangerous." rantaro glanced towards kokichi. "are any of them dragons?"

none of them were. probably. there was that stupid scent that reminded him of junko, but surely none of them were actually a dragon. he would know them. especially if they were from junko's clan. "no. they're not." he said after a moment, his eyes half lidded in thought. 

"then i suppose we just have to ask them if they need help with anything. or if they're looking for something. surely it wouldn't hurt." rantaro had stood up and began to walk towards the three as he spoke, which caused the smallest of his own companions to dart after him.


	3. Chapter Two

kokichi poked his head out from behind his green haired companion, clinging his arm from behind him. he dragged his gaze over the three slowly, his eyes sparkling thoughtfully. there were two boys, and one girl. they definitely didn't look like they were from here. plus, the tallest had some emblem on the sheath for his sword. probably where they were from. he could hear rantaro talking, though he wasn't paying much attention as he studied the other.  
"why is that kid staring at him?" the girl spoke up abruptly as she glared at kokichi, stepping in front of the male with the sword he had been watching.   
"i'm not a kid! i'm seventeen in human years!" kokichi exclaimed as he pushed past rantaro to stalk towards the girl.   
"human years?" the third boy parroted, steel eyes questioning.   
"if you're saying it like that you must be one of the dragons that overtook this place. we can get rid of one of the problems right now." the girl seethed over her shoulder to the boy with the sword before glaring at kokichi again.   
"i'd like to see you try!" kokichi exclaimed and started to stomp towards her before rantaro grabbed him by the back of his shirt.   
"kokichi." he said in warning.   
"hey, maki, dont worry. he's obviously not threatening right now," the purple haired boy mused softly with a laugh.   
"sorry about maki. she's not really that… socially inclined…" the second boy with navy hair spoke softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.   
rantaro chuckled softly as he tugged kokichi back to his side, and kept a grip on his shirt so he wouldn't try anything again. "kokichi gets excited easily. he's never really seen… humans that often."  
"so he is… a dragon?" the male tilted his head.  
"duh." he growled in annoyance as he looked away, pouting slightly as he dead weighted himself. which rantaro barely reacted, much to his annoyance.   
"yes," rantaro sighed quietly. "though i can assure you he's anything but dangerous. he's the… tamer one."  
"so, there's more?" the other male rose a brow as he looked down at them.   
"one more, yes. her name is shirogane. i'm sure you've heard of her."  
the girl's jaw clenched slightly at the name though seemed to not react otherwise. "so, then we just get rid of her and get out of here." she huffed.   
"perhaps we should take this to the castle," rantaro murmured after a moment of glancing around the beach. "we probably shouldn't cause too much rucus. the kids tend to like to twist stuff they hear and blow it out of proportion." he said lightly.   
"you know the prince?" the nervous one tilted his head.   
"he is the prince," kokichi sneered slightly and smugly as he looked over at them. he wriggled out of the grip rantaro had on him and crossed his arms over his chest. "who the hell are you guys, anyways?" he huffed.   
the one who seemed most levelheaded, or at least in charge, chuckled lightly. "right. introduction. i'm kaito momota, i'm the prince of the kingdom of the stars." he hummed.  
"kingdom of the stars?" kokichi whispered to rantaro, his nose scrunched up slightly.  
"there's always stars out. it's been said that it's never actually day time there." rantaro explained quietly.   
"this is maki harukawa and shuichi saihara." kaito continued.   
"it's nice to meet you. my name is rantaro amami, and this is kokichi ouma." rantaro said, smiling politely at them. "please, follow me. the palace isn't far from here." he said before turning on his heel and beginning to walk up the cove.   
kokichi pouted as he watched kaito and maki follow him quickly before he shifted his gaze to shuichi, who was looking at him curiously. "what?" he asked, baring his fangs slightly.   
"nothing!" shuichi exclaimed after a second, shaking his head and blushing slightly. "it's just… i didn't expect that the dragons who took over to be so… small. i'd imagined you guys stronger."  
"yeah well, i didn't expect a poet to be a scrawny boy with girly eyelashes. but, you're standing right in front of me." he retorted, rolling his eyes. "also, not all dragons are the big and scary ones you humans talk and rant about." he growled lowly under his breath before spinning and stalking after the others, his arms crossed over his chest.   
"wait, i didn't mean it like that uhh- okay, i'm sorry. you're right. i shouldn't have just assumed like that." shuichi said after he had ran to catch up to the male.   
"whatever. so, you're a poet. do you often run around with the prince and his lameo girlfriend?" kokichi asked as he tightened his ponytail.   
"what? maki isn't lame. and um, they're not-"  
"they are." kokichi cut in, rolling his eyes slightly. "i could smell their scent on the other one. for dragons that usually happens after they become mates. i guess its different for each species when the process of claiming happens, but it's still the same. just becsuse they're trying to hide the fact doesn't mean anything. even for a bodyguard, she jumped in pretty quickly when i was staring at him. she seemed more protective." he shrugged slightly.   
"... right." shuichi said, studying him curiously. "can you usually figure things out by their scents? it looked like you were trying to figure something out back there."  
"i thought i smelled someone i knew. but she wasn't here. so it doesn't matter," kokichi spoke curtly, his eyes narrowing slightly. like hell was he gonna bring junko up. if anything shuichi would get squirrelly and then freak out. humans were weird. he didn't really like them that much, it seemed. rantaro was okay. he wasn't really sure about these three, though.   
"so, does being a poet run through the family? or did you actually decide to be a poet?" he snorted slightly as he glanced up at shuichi.   
"huh? well, my dad is a poet. my mom is detective, though. she works directly underneath momota's dads."   
"dads?" kokichi rose slightly in curiosity.   
"yeah, there's two kings." shuichi shrugged slightly. "everything still works out the same, y'know." he pointed out.   
"yeah, i didn't think it wouldn't. i've just only ever heard of a king and queen. granted, i suppose it's just because dragons only have a queen, and every other kingdom we've um… visited has just had straight rulers."  
"that makes sense. so all the dragons work under the same ruler?"   
"well… apparently there are dragons who don't work with her. they've apparently rebelled against her. but nobody has seen them since she took over. at first we weren't a monarchy species. it happened when i was like… little." he shrugged slightly.   
"yeah, we were all little, i think." shuichi nodded slightly as he glanced down at him. "i suppose your parents work for her, then?"   
"uh well…" kokichi tensed slightly as he averted his gaze down to the ground. he puffed his cheeks out as he studied the sand that was on the steps to the castle before exhaling and shook his head. "dunno. i can't remember them. i just remember being around the queen herself with the people she's closest to. i don't think any of them are my parents, i heard that they just raised me." he said quietly.   
"oh…" shuichi blinked slightly and looked as if he was going to say something else before they were interrupted by kirumi, rantaro's maid once they had gotten into the courtyard. she was a witch, and apparently had been in the castle since she was born. regardless, she was pretty nice compared to the others.   
"the others have already gathered in the main hall. do you need assistance?" she murmured, her hands clasped behind her back.   
"nope!" kokichi hummed and grinned at her briefly. "thanks though, mom." he said before grabbing shuichi's wrist. "come on, saihara!" he chirped. mood swings by him weren't a surprise for anybody at all in the castle, by any means. though, usually it was him just hiding. and the conversation about his parents with anybody made him nervous.   
especially considered the fact that izuru and mikan had drilled it into him that his parents had left him. they had willingly ran when they were confronted for being traitors. and it's not like he could ask tsumugi, because she would just go and tattle on him. so he never talked about. he just… avoided the conversation as much as he could.   
"h-huh?" shuichi yelped when kokichi had grabbed his wrist, though followed him inside regardless. he glanced around carefully as he followed the male into the hall, eyeing it thoughtfully.   
kokichi rolled his eyes before dropping the male's wrist and stalked over to flop down into the chair beside rantaro.   
"god, there you are." tsumugi groaned in annoyance from the other side of the prince's chair. "i thought you were doing something dumb again." she sneered. and though the statement was… mostly innocent, kokichi still flinched.   
"... i was with rantaro." he said quietly. he ignored the feeling if the others watching them, gritting his teeth slightly.   
"whatever." tsumugi sighed quietly before shifting her gaze to the three humans. "so, why are they here?" she asked as she brought her gaze down to her nails that she had been studying.  
"business." rantaro said smoothly, his eyes flashing. "so you need to leave."  
"what?" tsumugi exclaimed in annoyance, sitting up. "why are you letting him stay?" she scoffed as she pointed to kokichi.   
kokichi fidgeted slightly and glanced away, happening to meet shuichi's eyes. he tensed and rolled his eyes, looking away.   
"because he's not going to interrupt everything we say and try to fight everyone's opinions. he actually behaves when he gets what he wants. now out, shirogane." rantaro explained smoothly, his eyes half lidded.   
the blue haired dragon grit her teeth before rolling her eyes. she stood and stalked out, her dress swishing side to side quickly by how fast she was walking. kokichi snickered slightly before spreading out in his chair and studying the three more closely.   
maki was shortest of the three, and had choppy brown hair that curled slightly at the ends, as if she had just recently cut it and it hadn't totally gotten used to itself yet. she had crimson eyes, and dark eyelashes. she wore a black tunic and skirt, and had a cape that matched her eyes. a bow was slung over her shoulder, and a quiver was tied to her belt. she had the same emblem that was on kaito's sheath inked onto her collar bone.  
shuichi had navy blue hair and steel eyes that had flecks of gold through them. he had the same kind of cloak that maki had, though his was black. he had a dark grey sweater and black pants that were tucked into knee length boots. a black bag hung over his shoulder and rested at his waist, and seemed to be full of books. which, kokichi supposed made sense. he was some lameo poet or whatever. he couldn't see the emblem, though he had a feeling that it was on something. if the other two did, there was no way that he wouldn't. it was probably just hidden.  
kaito was the only one who didn't have a mostly black attire scheme. he had wild purple hair and eyes, and his long coat matched the two. he had a white shirt underneath it, and the same kind of colored pants. he didn't have any kind of crown, though. which, rantaro just used head chains instead of a crown. this guy didn't have anything. interesting. though maybe it was just because he was traveling. he had a sword sheathed to his belt, and the emblem was etched out onto it. it was of a star, with some intricate designs and more smaller stars. probably the whole kingdom of the stars thing. that sounded stupid. but whatever. they just had some dumb ocean.   
"so, what is your business?" rantaro hummed quietly as he leaned back into his chair.   
"we're on a quest. to take the kingdoms back from the dragons. though, i suppose they haven't necessarily taken over yours, i suppose." kaito murmured lightly as he shifted his gaze to kokichi, who blew a raspberry and stretched out in his chair.   
"correct. though, it is because of kokichi, here," rantaro motioned to the dragon sitting beside him.  
"so you're in leagues with them?" maki growled lowly from where she stood beside kaito, scowling as she glared at him.   
"no, i'm not. but because he refuses to let shirogane take control because he's entertained by humans for now. regardless, he's the one stopping the other dragons from taking control of this kingdom" rantaro said, his eyes half lidded in thought.   
"yeah, you guys need me." kokichi pointed out smugly, his eyes shining as he looked between them.   
"i don't see why we can't get rid of her, then. we got rid of the others. if he gets out of control then amami could just kill him himself. he obviously doesn't care about taking control." maki growled lowly.  
"others?" kokichi echoed before frowning slightly. "did you uh… ever meet izuru?"  
"izuru?" kaito tilted his head slightly and hummed quietly in thought.   
"izuru kamukura?" shuichi asked, flipping through a book kokichi hadn't noticed he had gotten. probably from his bag, then. he nodded slightly when he looked up. "right. then, no. though we've had a couple of experiences with him. he's kind of a um… asshole." shuichi said lightly. "why?" he asked, giving him a curious look as he looked up at him.   
kokichi sighed quietly, shrugging. "no reason." he said quietly. it's not like the other male hadn't been important. he had basically raised the male and taught him how to use his magic. so, he was a little better than junko. but, still. he did work with her. and shuichi was right, more than most of the time he was an asshole for no reason.   
"anyways," rantaro gave kokichi a slightly curious look before turning back to three. "i assume you guys will want to stay here regardless of whether or not the dragons pose a threat. i do not see a problem with it, however, just make sure that you try to not fight them. as much as you may not like them, they are my guests as well."   
kokichi scrunched his nose up a little, not exactly pleased. how come rantaro was being nice to these losers?   
"right. i guess…" maki frowned slightly before sighing and turning to kaito. "what do you think?"   
"i think it would be a good idea. i'm glad for the offer. and, perhaps we can figure out a way to solve everything without fighting." kaito hummed quietly, his eyes flashing slightly.   
"of course. kirumi, could you take our guests to their rooms?" rantaro glanced towards the maid, who had appeared in the doorway.   
"of course." she nodded and motioned for them to follow her.   
kokichi sighed quietly as he watched the three follow the witch. something about kaito… bugged him. he didn't trust him. he had a feeling that he didn't trust him, either. he seemed way too tense. he sighed, curling up into his chair a little. shuichi might be okay, but the other two were weird.   
whatever. maybe he could get shuichi to work with him. he sighed quietly, his eyes half lidded. "this is… interesting." he murmured quietly before yawning. "taro, 'm taking a nap. make sure shirogane stays out." he mumbled. there wasn't anything he could do about the three right now, anyways. not until they were all settled in and he had an idea about where each of them stood. 


	4. Chapter Three

kokichi heard the girl before he saw her. mostly because he was taking a nap. he was laying on a rafter in the green house, hidden within the plants. he yawned slightly, covering his mouth with his hand as he sat up. he noticed maki when he looked down, his eyes dilating slightly in thought as he watched her for a while.   
after a moment he slipped down, landing in front of her. she almost jumped, though you probably in wouldn't call it that. she more tensed than anything. the purplenette hummed lazily, circling her lazily. "hiii, maki."  
"don't call me maki." the girl growled lowly as she grabbed a dagger, beginning to turn to where she was facing him. "what do you want?"  
"aw come on, maki-chan. you came to me. it's not my fault you didn't know that i take naps in here." kokichi pouted slightly before shrugging. "why do you smell like junko?"  
"who's junko-" maki asked before huffing lightly. "i am not related to your damn queen. i'm a human." she growled lowly.   
"how do you know im talking about her? i could be talking about it any junko!" kokichi smirked smugly as he stretched his arms above his head, popping his back. "anyways, it's not my fault you smell like her." maybe not her exactly, but he definitely recognized the smell.   
"i don't know, it doesn't matter. i've been with kaito all my life." maki growled lowly as she glared down at him.   
"huh? even as babies? is that some kind of human betrothing in the making? cause that's how dragons work. huh? is that it?" kokichi sneered slightly.   
maki rolled her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. "we're not betrothed. i'm his body guard-"  
"then why aren't you with him now?"  
"he's talking to amami."   
"ah, so you can't be a puppy all the time?" kokichi hummed lazily as he stopped circling her, instead beginning to toy with his snake bite lazily.   
"i'm not a dog." maki hissed lowly as she looked down at him.   
"but you're a dragon?" he hummed lazily as he rose a brow.   
"shut up. i don't know why i came in here."  
"because you didn't know that i basically live in here," kokichi pointed out dryly as he stretched his arms above his head before yawning lazily. "and you didn't know i was napping. thanks for that." he whined slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"it's not my fault you sleep in a greenhouse." maki scoffed slightly.  
"you expect a dragon to not sleep in a greenhouse?" kokichi blinked slightly and tilted his head slightly as he looked up at her. "you know we're outside species, right?" he sniffed softly, an offended huff leaving him.   
"whatever." maki muttered before sighing quietly. there was a few moments of silence before the girl shifted slightly. "if you're a dragon than why are you so entertained by humans?" she rose a brow after a moment.   
"huh? because you guys are weird," kokichi hummed lazily as he looked up at her before shrugging nonchalantly. "you know, you guys are kinda boring. now powers, or strengths. you're really the weakest on the creature chain, yknow?" he hummed lazily as he rolled his tongue piercing lazily. "for instance, i could totally kill everyone in this castle, right now, if i wanted. and you guys couldn't do anything about it. but i'm not gonna do that." he hummed, noticing the way she bristled slightly. "you guys are totally worthless. completely and utterly unable to do anything to protect yourself." he exclaimed, hopping up onto an empty spot on one of the tables.   
"you guys are insane." maki muttered quietly as she glared at him.   
"huh? you say us as if you've been around others. like, personally." he smirked slightly as he looked down at her. "do you? huh? huh?"  
"of course not." maki dug her nails into her palms and rolled her eyes slightly and grunting slightly.   
*yeah, sure. whatever. anyways," he yawned and fell back onto his back, rolling his piercing lazily again. "are you guys going to the festival tonight? rantaro and i are going." he hummed lightly and looked up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes.   
"what festival?"  
"there's always a festival during this time, considering the summer solstice or whatever. rantaro likes it and so does his sisters so whatever it is, they have festivals for it." kokichi shrugged and hummed lightly. "so, are you guys going? it'll probably do well for you guys. you know, to relax and stuff."  
"yeah, maybe. i'll talk to kaito about it." maki grunted softly.   
kokichi shrugged, yawning slightly. "not like i care. but rantaro was gonna ask you later about it, something about hospitality or something. i dunno. more human rituals that are totally entertaining." he grinned lightly, stretching his arms upwards before laying them on his chest. "they're fun, though. you seem as if you need a distraction." he snorted. he heard the girl growl something lowly under her breath, before hearing footsteps and the door slamming shut. right, maki and him were already going to have problems, apparently.


	5. Chapter Four

shuichi sighed quietly, sitting on one of the benches that was in the room he shared with kaito and maki. he was writing in his book, zoning out. he definitely didn't notice the fact that the prince had come up behind him and looked over his shoulder. 

"that sounds good, sidekick. is it about anybody?" kaito hummed as he glanced towards him. 

the noirette jumped slightly and swiftly slammed the book shut, his usually pale complexion reddening slightly. "n-no. it's... not about anyone specifically." yeah, telling his crush of four years when he had a girlfriend was totally a good idea. he sighed quietly before looking up at him, tilting his head slightly. "so did maki tell you about the festival?" he asked after a moment. 

kaito nodded a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "yeah, i think it might be a good idea! plus, it would give us a good place to figure stuff out around here." he said as he sat down beside shuichi. 

shuichi nodded slowly and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "when do you think we'll go?" he asked, raising a brow after a moment as he looked up at him. 

kaito hummed, leaning back a bit on his elbows. "we could probably go in a few hours. 

"right. that sounds like a good idea. where'd maki go, anyways? she keeps disappearing." shuichi frowned softly as he glanced around the room briefly. 

"something about wanting to look at the library or something." kaito shrugged gently. "she said she'd be fine, and it's not like she can get hurt here."

"or regardless." shuichi snorted quietly as he straightened up, sighing quietly. he stood up after a moment and walked over to the window thoughtfully. he frowned briefly, his eyes flashing gently.

"should it be snowing right now?" 

"what?" kaito stood and walked over to stand beside him, his eyes flashing briefly in surprise. "i don't think so. amami mentioned that it's usually hot down here. that's... strange." kaito frowned softly. 

"huh. think it's somebody's magic?" shuichi asked, leaning on the sill a little to look out the window. 

"why would someone do that?" kaito tilted his head. "not that i don't mind the show, i just think that it would take too much effort to make this much snow with magic."

shuichi shrugged, sighing. "guess it's not that bad. it could be worse-" he spoke before jumping when the door was opened swiftly. 

"kaito!" kokichi was standing in the doorway, bouncing softly on his heels. "come outside with me!" he exclaimed excitedly. 

"you want me to... come outside with you?" kaito repeated, frowning in confusion as he looked down at him. "why?"

kokichi shrugged after a second. "because I've talked to shuichi and maki already. if you're gonna be hunting me down i outta at least get to know you before you do." he chirped. as if that made sense. 

kaito exchanged looks with shuichi before shrugging and letting out a hum. "alright, i guess it won't hurt." he said slowly as he grabbed his coat before following after kokichi, who had already practically darted down the hall to the entrance by the time he left the room. 

"ouma, wait!" kaito groaned softly before quickening his pace to follow after the male as he ran outside. seriously, he acted more like a child. he slipped outside, looking around slightly in confusion. kokichi had suddenly disappeared. he couldn't seriously be that fast, could he? 

the snow had started falling fast, so it had started building up pretty quickly. he jumped slightly when a small dragon had popped up from the snow, tensing before he realized it was kokichi. he shook his head slightly as he watched him bounce in and out of the snow, starting to the entrance of the courtyard. 

"guess you don't mind the snow, do you?" he said as he watched him, following him as best as he could. 

"i'm from the mountains. this is what i'm used to, momo." kaito jumped slightly when he heard his voice in his head. guess it made sense that it would be in his head then a dragon actually speaking. 

he rose a brow as he watched him roll in the snow a couple of times before he suddenly shifted. "i mean, don't you think that makes more sense than me coming from somewhere else?" kokichi stuck his tongue out, shaking the snow off of him as he stood. 

"i guess that would make sense. but don't some of them live near the ocean?" kaito rose a brow curiously as he looked down at him. 

"yeah, those guys are assholes." kokichi huffed quietly and rolled his eyes. "they think they're special." he snorted quietly, crossing his arms and pouting. 

"well, i can't really talk much. i don't really have much experience other then..." kaito trailed off. 

"it's okay, you can soo say that you kill dragons. i get it. i personally don't kill humans, but tsumugi does. there's a war going on. you know it. i know it. you don't gotta be shy, kaito." kokichi hummed, a slight giggle to his voice as he spoke before he started to hop from one spot to another, his eyes flashing childishly. 

"i, right." kaito sighed softly as he heard him. he eyed him briefly before glancing around. "where are we going?" he asked after a second. 

kokichi shrugged as he continued to hop instead of walk, humming gently. "just walking. getting to know each other. what's it like being a prince?" 

"aren't you always with rantaro?" kaito eyed him before shrugging. "sometimes its easy and sometimes it isn't. that's why i have shuichi and makiroll. they help me out with a lot. they've been around since i was little, so." he shrugged. "sometimes deciding on what to do is hard." 

"mh." kokichi hummed gently as he glanced up at him briefly, his eyes flashing. "that makes sense." he said. he twitched slightly suddenly, slowing to a stop. 

"kokichi?" kaito frowned as he looked down at kokichi, his eyes flashing in worry. usually people didn't just... stop. 

kokichi breathed shakily, opening his mouth to speak. though nothing came out as he looked around swiftly. he convulsed harshly, suddenly falling to the ground. 

"kokichi!" kaito exclaimed before dropping down beside him and frowning. "kokichi, what's wrong?" 

"haah- get outta here-" kokichi stammered, arching his back and breathing shakily in pain. his eyes suddenly dilated before glowing slightly, looking up at the sound of footsteps.

"who's there?" kaito looked up, reaching for his sword as he shifted to where he was in front of kokichi.

he froze when he realized who it was, his eyes flashing. "you." he exclaimed, standing up swiftly. 

the girl in the middle of the trio giggled sadistically, her eyes flashing. "well well, if it isn't kaito momota! it's been a while since i've seen you! how old were you, hmm? three? five? how's the family huh?" junko smirked widely, her eyes gleaming. "i mean, other than your uncle. obviously he isn't doing so hot." she smirked. 

"shut up." kaito snarled as he held his sword up, breathing shakily. "what are you doing here? what're you doing to him?" he snapped, glancing towards kokichi, who had stopped trembling and was now staring emotionlessly at the ground, sitting on his knees. 

"huh? i didn't do anything. if you're worried about it ask kamukura! that's totally his magic!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around the noirette beside her. who just threw her off and snarled something in the dragon language. 

junko snickered slightly, her hands on her hips. "like, anyways, i 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 didn't think that you'd make friends, kokichi!" she giggled as she looked down at them. "especially with humans!" she snickered as she crouched down and grabbed his chin, lifting his head up to where he was looking at her. he nuzzled into her hand, purring loidly against her. 

"they're okay. i wouldn't call any of them friends, really. except maybe taro... he's okay." he mumbled, smiling loopily. 

"is that so?" junko hummed, stroking his hair gently. 

"hey!" kaito exclaimed again, growling lowly. "what the hell did you do to him?" "it's a spell that brings him back to how he should act. this little charade of acting friendly with humans isn't going to fly." izuru scoffed quietly as he looked down at kokichi, his eyes glowing. kaito glared at them, looking between the three of them. "what the hell do you want?" "i'm talking to my precious wittle prince." junko mocked a baby voice, pulling him against her chest and hugging him. "what are you doing with him?" she mocked him, her eyes flashing as she stroked kokichi's hair. "w-we should j-just kill him. t-there's no n-need for him." the purplenette beside izuru spoke nervously, tapping her fingers together. "kokichi, what do you think?" junko smirked widely as she gripped his chin and tilting his head up. "what should we do, huh? kill him? that sounds fun, doesn't it?" kokichi started to nod before kaito grunted and yanked him away from her. the smaller dragon blinked a couple of times, the color returning to his eyes. "huh?" he mumbled in confusion before gasping as he saw junko, stumbling backwards behind kaito. "kokichi. come here." izuru said lowly. the male shook his head, his eyes wide as he looked up at him from where he was hiding. "uh huh." izuru narrowed his eyes slightly, a sadistic gleam flashing. "come here. now." he said, stepping towards him. "as if." kaito growled, staying in front of kokichi. he didn't trust kokichi, but he didn't trust these guys even more. and the way he seemed to react to fhe three, he didn't want them around either. "aw come on, kookie!" junko exclaimed as she stood, her eyes flashing sadistically. "you can't seriously be wanting this human's help, do you?" "i-" "shut up." kaito growled lowly, facing her and scowling slightly. "he's not coming with you guys. we're going back. and you're going to leave." he growled, grabbing kokichi's wrist to pull him closer to him. "are we?" junko smirked softly, raising a brow.

"i'm surprised you're even willing to after what happened to your uncle."


End file.
